TCO Collection
by cyancrackle
Summary: The Ministry had discovered where magic truly came from.They had decided to investigate further, for it was a truly phenomenal discovery, but much to their despair, they discovered more than they'd bargained for.Turns out, there was another kind of wizarding folk.And as far as the authorities knew, they are the most powerful wizards to be known yet. Acollectionof1shots
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOO! This is my first fanfic, so please please please bear with me. This isn't an official chapter, though. This was originally a one-shot but the plot bunnies jumped at me and you know, stuff. Anyway, if you like this preview please rate and review! Thank you!**

* * *

The sound of my shoes echoed in the empty hallway on that cold December afternoon. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. So naturally, everyone went. I usually did too. I was just too busy with homework and my Head Girl duties. I wasn't alone though. I knew not all students were allowed by their parents to go to Hogsmeade. I knew too that most of them would be inside their common rooms, at this time. But I had a very unwary feeling that someone was following me. I would occasionally hear a set of footsteps but then if I would stop to hear it more clearly, it would vanish. I walked a little bit more faster. There it was again! I stopped. And unfortunately, like the last time, it disappeared. Then, I broke into a run. Everyone knows I'm a runner. That I am as a good of runner as I was a fast seeker. I'm not saying that I am indeed a good seeker. I just happen to be faster than others. But that's not important.

As I ran, towards the end of the the hallway, I was absolutely certain that I could hear a pair of footsteps running along with me. I could sense it was at my back, following me as fast as it could. I abruptly turned left on the end, another passage through another hall, and casted a spell with my wand, "Homonum Revelio!"

An invisibility cloak yanked off the figure's grasp and landed on my hands. The figure tripped and groaned as he lay face first on the floor. I walked over to him and crossed my arms. Ugh. It's him.

"Simmons." I said in a straight tone. He groaned again and rolled over to his back, peeking a bit, I don't know why, but still groaning.

"Oh don't be such a baby." I snapped. His eyes flew open. He used his elbows for support as he posed there in front of me. Like an idiot. Bloody git.  
"Did you just call me a baby?" he asked, with that mischievous smirk of his. As if I just have gave him an invitation to a challenge. I rolled my eyes and said, "Merlin, Simmons! You're the complete package!" He grinned hopefully but I continued, "Thick and slow!" his smile disappeared slowly. Then he decided to get up.

I put a foot on his chest and pushed him down. It was a good thing I was wearing muggle pants instead of my uniform's skirt.

"Oof!" he managed to huff.

As much as I already knew the answer,(I could never be sure anyways), I asked, "Why the hell were you following me?"  
He crossed his arms as he lay there and grinned. "Because Tice, I simply wanted to." He retorted in a matter of a fact tone. I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh haha, Simmons. I'm not thick as you think I am." I narrowed my eyes.  
I pointed my wand at him as I said so. Making swishy movements.  
"Now tell me the truth!"  
He frowned. "I _was_ telling the truth."  
I rolled my eyes again. I tend to do that a lot when I talk to Simmons.

"Bl- Gr- I- Glah!" I stammered, holding my anger in. After a couple of inhales and exhales, I put my foot back on the floor and stood properly, as I had been crouching down to him. He brushed off his shirt, as if I sprayed dried hellhound dung on it.

I recoiled the will to growl. How can anyone be so annoying and despicable at the same freaking time?

I rolled my eyes again, which I suppose, he saw cause he smirked.

"You're not supposed to be here, Simmons." I told him with solid indignation when he was getting up. He made a gesture of mock shock.

"Why Tice, I am, indeed, supposed to be here." I raised an eyebrow at him, folding my arms.

"Oh, is that right?" Both my eyebrows are raised by now, "How so?" I asked sarcastically. Pfft. As if I actually wanted to know.

"I know you have an idea as of why, Zoe." He winked. I twitched. That winking of his and that smirk. It took all my will power not to smack both out of his face. "If you don't recall, I am the Head Boy."

I grimaced. Surely he doesn't have to remind me of my unfortunate fate.

"That doesn't explain anything at all." I narrowed my eyes and pointed a finger to him. "And don't ever call me Zoe again." He smirked.

"I can call you what ever I want, love." I twitched once again. Though, he is right. I have no control over what he does.

…Or do I?

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "What do you say if I tell that whole cabin of yours about your little incident at the Mess Hall last summer? Heck. Maybe the whole Gryffindor house could be interested in your little video. Hmm?"

Last summer, he was stupid enough to fall for one of those stupid pranks my half-brother set up, which was exclusively just for Simmons. We recorded it. And ever since then, I've been trying to find a way to use it to my advantage. This was a perfect time.

His eyes widened. I smirked. Just as he was about to retort back, someone behind him arrives and says,

"Am I interrupting something?"

I sighed in relief. Thank the gods.

"Victor!" I exclaimed as I pushed Simmons' shoulder away. Victor stood not far from us, his hands on his pockets. I snaked my right arm around Victor's left.

Simmons turned to us, his face still a bit red.

"Dark." He remarked. I raised an eyebrow at him. Dark? Really?

"Light." Victor chortled. "Are we playing some kind of name-calling game now, or..?" Victor says as he made hand gestures with his right hand. Simmons crossed his arms. His expression still hard.

"Anyway," Victor continued when Simmons ignored his (kind-of) question. "I was just looking for Zoe here so.. er we'll be on our way now." We turned around, but half-way there Victor said, "Oh and good luck with the game tomorrow, Simmons." With a huff, he stormed off. Well, attempted to. We watched him storm off for three seconds and find him turning back. Apparently, he wanted his cloak back. I shook my head no. "You'll get it after tomorrow." I told him. He frowned and went the opposite way. I chuckled a bit. Simmons had always preferred dramatic exits.

Victor's hand slowly crept down and entwined our fingers as we walked down the opposite hall.

"So…" he started, not really knowing what to say, I suppose. We'd only been starting dating officially during the sixth year and still, he gets a bit nervous around me. At least he made the effort to hold my hand though. I smiled a little at the thought. "Should I ask why I found you with Simmons at this ungodly hour or…" He grinned at me, which was kind of weird since he gets a little moody when we talk about Simmons. I shook my head with a smile. "Well, mister Dark. I was actually finding my way back to the common room when I had this uncanny suspicious feeling that someone was following me. And as suspected, that someone was-"

"Tyler Beau Simmons." he finished for me, with that unlikely grin again. He would usually frown at the mention of his name, much less his full name. You see, Simmons and I have this er history together. He used to like me. Well, at least that's what I think. My friends think he still likes me. But by the number of girls that he'd been allegedly dating these past couple years, I thought otherwise.

I narrowed my eyes at Victor, tilting my head a bit. "What?" he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow. He tugged me closer. "Seriously, Ziel. What?" He said, still with a smile. Ciel was my second name. As in, Zoe Ciel Tice. Yes, I do have an unusual name. But it is rather nice, isn't it? Ah well, my mother was quite clever with names and whatnot. Only Victor and my best friends call me Ziel. I squinted at him. Trying to figure out why he was acting all cheeky while we were talking about someone we both resented. He stopped, so naturally since we were holding hands, so did I.

"Zoe Ciel Tice," He said, "tell me..or else."

I raised both my eyebrows. "Or else..?"

He sighed, his other unoccupied hand found his face. "Who am I kidding? I could never use the or else line on you." He shook his head slightly, peeking a bit between his fingers after he did so. I grinned and punched him on arm playfully and went straight on without him. "Oi!" He called out as soon as I detached my hand away from his. I ignored him and walked. A smile still plastered on my face. A random idea dawned on me. Victor caught up with me and grabbed my hand. I turned to him with a very confused expression.

"Uhm…" I glanced at our hands. "Why are you..uh… holding my hand?" I told him with my best innocent/ignorant/clueless voice. At first he seemed genuinely worried, like for a couple of minutes, we stared at each other. He had a confused face on and I had my clueless face on. Until I laughed, my pretense fell. He sighed exasperatedly.

"That wasn't funny." He faltered. He sounded so worried. He squeezed my hand a bit. I was still laughing though. Last year, some gods played tricks on us Zeus kids and one of them accidentally washed our memories off. I had the worst case. I didn't remember anything. The only memories I had were of when I was still 14. I didn't know anything, not a single thing, about Camp or Hogwarts. Luckily, Zeus found a way and restored my memories. Though, Victor helped out the most. I wasn't really keen on "hanging" out with my "girlfriends" as I only lived with my brother before. I was used to male company. Since Victor was one of my best friends before I got my temporary Amnesia, he took the part of filling me in with everything, introducing me to everyone and the like, willingly,(though with some very verbal protests from a certain person called Tyler Beau Simmons).

And from then on, we became the bestest of friends and, well… ended up as….us.

I turned to face him, still chuckling a bit, my unoccupied hand reaching for his other. I grinned. "I'm sorry." He looked me in the eye and for a second, I saw real pain. A pang of guilt hit me. "I'm sorry," I repeated. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. "Fantastic." He said before he leans in and gives me a peck on the cheek. "You owe me, though." My mouth gaped. "Just for that? Oh c'mon!" He chuckled. "That was a big deal, missy." He said sternly all of the sudden. Then he looked up a bit, as if thoughtful. "Well, for me it was." A conch horn sounded in a distance. I perked up. Lunch! I thought. Victor chuckled at my expression. He was about to say something, probably to remind me that it was still 9 in the morning when the conch horn sounded again. Two conch horns meant…

"Something's wrong." Victor voiced out. Apparently, we were both thinking the same thing. Still hand in hand, we hurried to The Great Hall.

* * *

**So how was it? Horrible? Disgusting? Review! **

**If you want to know who I envision these characters would look like in real life, you can check my profile :)**

**Thank you for reading! And remember: This isn't a real chapter, just a little cheesy scene. :D**

**XO,**

**CC**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my goods *_* I did not expect 6 reviews! Thank you! I know 6 is (well, less than 10) BUT THANK YOU ASDFGHJKL

**I ALMOST HYPERVENTILATED.**

But anyway, I see most of who reviewed were Anonymous so I decided it was best to upload a new "chapter" for me to elaborate more about the whole story.

This was the whole (short) summary of the official fanfic:

* * *

The Wizarding Authorities had discovered where magic truly came from. Yes, the root of magic is related to the great Merlin, of course. It was his mother who started all of this, after all.

The Ministry had decided to investigate further, for it was a truly phenomenal discovery, but much to their despair, they discovered more than they'd bargained for.

Turns out, there was another kind of the magical folk. What were they? They were The Chosen Ones. Oh no, not Harry Potter's children. These people were believed to be merely muggles. They looked and thought exactly like a muggle should, oblivious to the world of magic and wizardry.

Well, to wizardry, that is.

These people were half demigod and wizard.

And as far as the Ministry knew, they were far more powerful than any other wizard in the current wizarding world.

* * *

So yeah.

_**Why would there be conch horns at Hogwarts?**  
_

Uhm. Well, you see. Basically, from the summary, these "powerful" wizards are actually demigods. As in normal demigods(as normal as any demigod can be anyway).

Most of the demigods are from Camp Half-Blood. (We have Romans, don't worry ;) ). And well, they're used to conch horn signals and whatnot, so yeah. I just thought it would be nice to put some Camp touch to Hogwarts, you know? I hope that made sense.

**_You say they are at Hogwarts then camp half blood?_**

Yes! Both places will be included in this story.

**Tyler- Apollo ;)**

**Zoe- Zeus(obviously)**

**Victor- Hmm well, it shall remain a mystery;) **

_**like is there a group of demigod/wizards in the school but didn't tell anyone?**_

This is a different Hogwarts. Well, literally but not really.O.o Only DEMIZARDS (I know, it sounds awful) study in _this_ Hogwarts. (more will be explained in the story :) )

**_Are you going to add any pjo character or hp characters?_**

Are you referring to the HP Next Gen kids? If yes, then maybe. :/ I'm still trying to find a way to make them clash, you know. I originally visualized this as a NextNextGen kind of era xD As for PJ characters, there will be none. I don't think I can portray those characters. Sorry D:. But I'll think about it. :)

As for the other Guest:

Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot! Unfortunately, I can't really reveal all the details. I've already said enough D: I hope you still stay with the story to cure your confusion. :)

* * *

If you have anymore questions, please feel free to ask!

PS.

The whole story starts in CHB. So, some of the PJO character's kids maybe there. :)

**UPDATE!**

I'll be adding another excerpt soon! I'll be changing the name of this fanfic to TCO-Collection instead. I'll be posting a lot of one-shots of The Chosen Ones characters here. :) I'll be making the official fanfic later on; As I have to wait for my co-writer to finish some certain scenes. :D

XO,

CC


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE!**

I'll be adding another excerpt soon! I'll be changing the name of this fanfic to TCO-Collection instead. I'll be posting a lot of one-shots of The Chosen Ones characters here. :) I'll be making the official fanfic later on; As I have to wait for my co-writer to finish some certain scenes. :D

XO,

CC


End file.
